


Cause I'm pretty sure we'll go to prison

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020, POV Harry Potter, Snippets, boys in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Ron and Harry have problems. A lot of problems.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Cause I'm pretty sure we'll go to prison

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A snippet I found randomly on my phone. And in honour of evil author day (like one day too late lol) I decided to put it up. I don't know what they have done, but these boys are sure in trouble!!

”We’re fucked, Harry.” Ron’s voice was small and squeaky and seemed far away. Harry could barely hear it over the sound of his own pulse drumming in his ears. All colour had drained from his best mate's face; he looked somewhere between ashen and ghost-white. Blue eyes were wide with horror. ”We’re _fucked_.”

”No, we’re not,” Harry assured him but he didn’t believe it himself. Deep down, he knew Ron was right. They were fucked.

”We’re in so much deep shit,” Ron continued on, his voice stressed and as low as a whisper. ”I’m pretty sure this is illegal, Harry. We could go to Azkaban. Not even you can talk us out of this.”


End file.
